The Game
by The Dark Abyss
Summary: A constant battle between the Vampires and the Hunters has raged on for centuries, but now a new generation might bring hope for the survival Earth...YYY YBR SJ YMM


*~*  
  
Dark Abyss: I have decided to start a new fic, and what might this story be about? Vampires of course! I have been obsessed with them for quite a bit now. I had already written a vampire fic, but it didn't get much praise, so I'm going to start this one and see where it goes! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
  
Pairings: (in no specific order for any reason)  
YY/Y YB/R S/J YM/M  
  
*~*  
  
The Game  
  
A weak and peaceful wind blew by and through the forest. Small and frail leaves followed with the calming wind through the thicket of ageing trees. Patches of light were scattered across the moist soil from the rays of the moon, fighting their way through the dense enclosure of branches and leaves. The night was not ordinary, nor was it full of complete mystery.  
  
The cold prick from the air seemed to be the same as always and the damp smell of grass and rain could be smelt throughout the woodland. The night was cold and it was dangerous. Owls screeched in their high voices, swooping from one tree to another, hoping for a narrow escape from the entering darkness. Even their nocturnal eyes could not see through it; the blackness that covered the skies and was falling down to them. Only could a few of these eyes, but they did not belong to any feathered creature living within the forest. These piercing eyes could see through the darkness, a part of them. They were not alive, nor were they dead. Not in choosing could they decide whether to be vicious creatures of the night or normal and weak humans of the day. It was fate, and fate could not be decided amongst them. Others decided their fate. Fate itself. These were the vampires.  
  
As the night drifted on, dark figures began to slowly walk out of the deep forest and into open space. Walking out to collect their prey. To normal eyes, their figures were distorted and seemed like mere shadows. But to those with enhanced vision, stronger minds to withstand the dark and strength to fight against it, they had no trouble spotting the dark people. These were the hunters.  
  
Hunters of the dark creatures that roamed through the city at night. Even some said during the light of the day, but no matter when these creatures decided to take their everyday stroll through the city, the hunters were ready.  
  
Armed with weapons and using their own skills well, these hunters were practically unstoppable. But so were the vampires.  
  
And as wonderful fate would have it, there were four hunters and four vampires. Strongest of all in the world and all living in one place. A small place, never any good for battles. But even though both sides would return home to lick their wounds clean and get ready for the next battle, they really didn't know what to expect.  
  
The four vampires in the city knew of the hunters, but had never seen them. Only recently had they become the only few left and it excited them that there were only a few hunters left as well.  
  
The vampires inhabited an old mansion, full of dust and of darkness. Just what they liked. It was a huge place, abandoned by the ones before them...although since the ones who did own it before were killed, it was more like left without being able to do anything about it than abandon it. Noises could be heard during the nights. Screams that scared the humans. And that was enough to keep them away.  
  
Four vampires, each with a different personality and each very powerful. Leaders are not found among vampire groups, but there is leadership involved in every plan made before going out into the outside world where they were not accepted. The vampire's names stayed the same after they changed. The four of them were known by the names Yami, Bakura, Seto and Marik.  
  
Four Hunters, each possessing a different ability to help rid the world of the dark and each a heart of truth. Each took responsibility and was ready for any fight. Fighting with vampires for years and killing each one they met, the Hunters were feared by most because of their amazing and deadly skills. Each had a story to tell about why they became what they did. Each had a reason to fight. The four Hunters were known by the names of Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Malik.  
  
Battles were never ending unless a vampire was killed, but the war would never end because of the growing population of vampires. By killing more, the vampires wanted to stretch their kind across the planet.  
  
Even though the few Hunters were slaughtering vampires, so were the vampires just as cruel. The sweet blood that they longed for to be on their lips was more than enough motivation to make them go out and attack humans and Hunters. Their hunger could be controlled, but only by the most powerful of them.  
  
There were blood thirsty killers and even vampires had to kill their own to make sure that there was enough for all of their kind. That rarely happened, but some vampires were too angry and frustrated to cope with the stress and that caused them to lose themselves in their own darkness.  
  
Betrayal.  
  
Something that none can tolerate and especially not vampires. Betrayal means certain death. Whether it be fighting against his or her own kind, or even so much as loving a human or Hunter, a vampire was destroyed. It had to be controlled, for once vampires used to live as mortals and had emotions for others like them before they changed and accepting the truth of not loving someone they do is a pain that attacks a vampires heart, even if it does not beat.  
  
Four shadows crossed the grassy park, looking to see if there was any human in sight. One of them with spiked white hair growled to himself showing the edge of his white fang. The night was so quiet and no heated flesh could be sensed or smelt. This annoyed the vampire to see that they would have to walk closer to the middle of the city. Where many Hunters were said to be. He licked his dry lips. Then again, it would be fun to kill a few Hunters this night.  
  
"Let us go farther..." the white vampire hissed to his companions.  
  
All three of them turned to him, looking at him with piercing eyes. One of them with oddly tri-coloured hair and a proud look to him approached the vampire and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You wish to fight Hunters Bakura?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would that be? We have almost killed all of them...there are only a few left. I am sure we can leave this till later..."  
  
A brunette walked over to the two and crossed his arms before him chest. "His bloodthirst is strong Yami, especially for Hunters. Since we are out anyway we should spill some Hunter blood."  
  
Yami looked as though he was thinking deeply about the situation as the last vampire enclosed the open circle by joining in the conversation. He had light blonde spiky hair and had tanned skin.  
  
"I agree with Bakura," he said making eye contact with Yami. "Destroying what is left of the Hunters will make us victorious and soon the darkness will spread across all the land and sea."  
  
Yami took the blonde vampire, Malik's opinion, and thought about it. Slowly, a dark smile grew on his pale face and he looked up at his friends with dark and glistening eyes, shimmering of the need for blood spill...especially Hunter blood.  
  
All of the four shadows turned and followed after another, disappearing into their own dark again, drifting into the city before them. Excitement ran through their cold bodies and it thrilled them.  
  
Bakura followed behind Yami, taking slow and long strides. He chuckled to himself remembering how long it had been since they fought and how soon it would be that the Hunters would all parish in their own world of light. It was a battle between two kinds. A war that Bakura knew would end all to soon, granting vampires victory over the damned world that humans dwelt on in their imbecilic feebleness.  
  
The erotic and alluring vampire smirked and curled his lips, bearing fangs. "Let the game begin..."  
  
~*~  
  
That was the first chapter people! Thank you for reading and depending on how many reviews I get, I might continue (I do want to!), but of course this is all for my fans. Thank you sooooooooo much!  
  
So, please review and I'll post up another chapter as soon as I can!!! ^____^  
  
~*~ 


End file.
